


Healing touch

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Requested, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon-Luther is dating Reader who is one of the 43, but not a Hargreeves, and introduces Reader to his siblings? Reader is a childhood friend of Luther’s and has a healing touch. Is this too detailed?





	Healing touch

You had known your tall, lumbering hulk of a boyfriend, otherwise known as Luther Hargreeves for a good few years now, considering you had been his childhood friend. It wasn't until some years later that he had managed to gather up the courage to finally confess his feelings towards you and ask you out on a date. Since then the two of you had been almost inseparable, whenever he can spare time away from saving the world or wasn't on the moon for his special mission.

Being his childhood friend and his girlfriend did not mean that you have met his siblings in the time that you've known him, in fact the only time you've ever seen his siblings were when they're on a mission and such, but you never got a chance to meet them. Until now.

Luther had mentioned that he thought it was a great idea for you to meet his dysfunctional family, and you agreed with him, it is about time that you met them, even if the very thought of meeting them made you a little bit nervous.

"Don't worry so much about meeting them [Y/N]" Luther spoke in a soft voice as he glanced over his shoulder at you briefly, taking a huge lumbering step up the two small ones that lead towards the large red front doors of the academy, "hey'll love you," he told you with a smile on his features, shoving his large shoulder into the thick wooden door as he pushed it open, very nearly falling into the building.

You hopped up the steps as gracefully as you possibly could, the feeling of excitement rising in your chest as you entered the nearly empty foyer. The only things that you could see were a few vases that stood on top of a few display podiums and a dark coloured rug with an intricate pattern adoring it. 

"Who said I was worried about meeting your family?" You turned around in a slow circle, sounding amazed that you were actually inside the academy, a low whistling noise came from your lips as your head cocked to the side at the sounds of the muffled voices caught your attention.

Luther chuckled softly and shook his head, moving over to the closed double doors, the doors where the muffled voices are coming from. "You did. You said and I quote, "I am worried they wont like me" on our way over here." He sounded smug as he spoke and it made you snort quietly, shaking your head as you pursed your lips, whipping around to face your rather tall boyfriend only to see that he is already at the double doors waiting for you with a wide grin on his face.

After taking one last look around the dimly lit foyer, you hurried over to him as quickly as you possibly could, reaching a hand out so that you could hold onto his bicep as tightly as you could. The excitement you felt as you walked through the doors bubbling up in you more.

"Okay, that's just rude to use what I said against you." You spoke teasingly, playfully nudging his side with your elbow.

Luther paused at the doors, dropping his hand to his side as he turned to you, the grin now turning into a soft smile. "Don't worry okay? I promise they'll love you... They may argue a lot but they're really nice." He stated, his voice quiet. You stared at him, chewing your cheek, the corner of your lips tugged at the corners as a smile slowly cross your lips, one to match Luther's, giving him a nod of your head.

He turned from you and opened the door, removing his arm from your grip he gently ushered you into the room that held almost all of his siblings - a few were missing, that much you could tell. You looked up at Luther, who ducked in behind you, clearing his throat before speaking loudly to gain his siblings attention. "Guys, I need to introduce you to someone."

Their heads turned to where you and Luther stood by the open door. You suddenly felt uncomfortable as if you had been put under their scrutinising gaze all of a sudden, especially since no one outside of the academy had been allowed in before. Some of them, mainly Diego and a teenager looked as if they were less than pleased with the sudden disruption of the conversation or rather, argument at hand. 

While the others, Klaus and Allison looked as if they're intrigued as to why you are stood before them.

"And who the fuck is this Luther?" Diego asked his brother, crossing his arms over his chest.

Allison leaned over the back of the couch that she sat on, slapping Diego's arms in warning for him to be nice, Diego however, stepped away from her, throwing a frown her way "language Diego," she had hissed glaring at him before she turned back around, both sets of eyes landing on you once again. Allison shot Luther an encouraging smile. 

Without missing a beat and ignoring Diego's brash demeanour Luther spoke, smiling brightly. "This is [Y/N], my girlfriend." You smiled and raised a hand, wiggling your fingers as an attempt at waving hello to them. "Hi," you squeaked out meekly.

"Just because she's your girlfriend, it doesn't mean you get to drag her into this." The teenager said, sounding rather annoyed about the entire thing. You just made a face at him, barely noticing the mannequin that sat on the side beside the teen or kid, you didn't really know anymore, who had a glass of what you assumed to be alcohol in hand as he leaned against the bar. 

"Don't look at me like that. I am being nice." The grumpy child said to the mannequin, taking a large swig of the liquid from the glass in his hand. You raised a hand, pressing your index finger to your lips as you tilted to the side, a look of concern and confusion passing over your features.

You lift your finger from your lips to speak, "are..." You trailed off, pressing your finger back to your lips. "Is he okay and should he be drinking at his age?" You whispered to Luther, looking out the corner of your eyes at him.

"That's five... He got back from the future a few days ago and -."

"- And I am older than every one in this room." Five cut in, sliding off of the seat at the bar.

"He never stops reminding us." Klaus sighed out from where he is laying on the floor dramatically, making circular motions with his hand. "Okay... yeah..." You muttered, looking more confused.

"If you don't mind, we have business to discuss about the end of the world. Could you leave?" Five asked, a brow raised as he stood looking at you.

"She's not going anywhere" Luther move in front of you protectively, "she's like us and I think she'd be really useful." 

"I can heal people." You spoke up, looking around Luther at the room full of people, a bright smile crossing your lips.

Allison looked at you silently, a brow cocked, "you can heal people?"

Nodding you moved around Luther, "I have a healing touch. I've had it since I was born and it took me a while to get use to it but I have pretty good control over it now." Allison looked at Klaus and then to Diego, who looked down at Five before they all looked back at you.

"I think she should stay." They said in unison, causing Five to groan loudly.


End file.
